


The First of Many to Come

by Narru



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Hardcore, My First Smut, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Second Year Yachi Hitoka, Sorry Not Sorry, Vanilla, Yachi Hitoka-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:35:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28240062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narru/pseuds/Narru
Summary: "Anything for my princess, anything for my Daddy."After seeing him ran out from her building yesterday, Hitoka saw Daichi inside a bookstore and finally mustered up the courage to talk to him and invite him, spend some time together like they used to.That is until she saw what he was reading, so intently, that he had not even notice her. Daichi, her long time crush, had been reading a rather very kinky magazine about daddy and her princess—So, with the bravery she gathered, she decided to join in the world of kinks, not fully knowing that everything was a misunderstanding and that he was a vanilla just like her.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Yachi Hitoka
Kudos: 14





	The First of Many to Come

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, I based this story from the manhwa Hardcore Vanilla so if you're not into secret fetishes, then I suggest you not read it. 
> 
> This is actually my first time writing this kind of story so it's definitely a pressure and thrill. Though the idea of Hitoka and Daichi as this kind of character has been on mind lately.
> 
> This pre- post time skip, and not entirely re-canon. If you know what I mean. There are parts that I tweaked from the series. This mostly deals with their college life. 
> 
> So to start, Daichi and Hitoka are studying at the same university.

If you would ask Hitoka of what she “wanted to be” in her college life, she wouldn’t think twice to determine herself again as a Villager B. She would very much likely not attract attention and go with the bunch of overachievers, cheerleaders or social media influencers. She wouldn’t dare. She wasn’t that type anyway. She was just good at giving her best, supporting her friends. After all, townsperson B can fight too. And after being a manager of Karasuno for 3 years, she was more proud of not being captured by the entire spotlight. 

That is until the second week upon entering university, she met Yuki, her batchmate whom she shared most classes with and had turned into her good friend. Yuki was another sunshine, she was a famous volleyball player during their high school, thus strengthening their friendship even more with insights about the sport. Though, her friend chose not to pursue her volleyball career as she wanted to be in the marketing industry. Yuki was already popular, becoming more popular when she entered the modelling industry as a part time job. 

So like any other stories, she was the friend of the protagonist. She was not just a tree anymore or a passerby, she had somewhat gotten herself a more popular role and she wasn't sure how to accept it. 

Hitoka was rather okay getting behind her or walking a bit far away when people took photos of her. But that doesn’t mean she was fully outside the spotlight. Yuki’s light must have been spilling and she found herself the one catching and taking a tiny bit of her friend’s popularity. 

By the end of the semester of their first year, she was becoming more and more aware of her  _ standing _ . Something she couldn't understand until she realized when a boy from economics, decided to confess to her (to which she turned down calmly). It opened a door and then suddenly, people were asking her to date them. Hitoka, for the second time around, after high school, did not expect to be  _ liked _ at much expense. In a month, she'd got more than three confessions, of which she turned down  _ calmly _ . She hope she did, as inside, it wrecked her nerves all the time. Hitoka was becoming more afraid,  _ terrified _ , of what’s to come. 

Especially when her friend decided to sign her up as a temporary manager for the university boys volleyball team. She accepted, despite being anxious, she was also thrilled, to experience being in the court again, to be able to support them. That is until temporary became permanent (until she graduates).

Come second year, surprisingly, Hitoka and Yuki gained twice the popularity. They ended up being  _ campus sweethearts _ , amongst others as well, and Hitoka couldn't completely fathom why. Is it because she was hanging out with someone like Yuki? Is it because of her instagram page with a bare two thousand followers?

"You were called up again?" Kaido, a sophomore like her, a middle blocker from the team, curiously asked.

She gave the boy a smile, as she work on her journal, "I feel bad, " She sighed, "and terrified." It's not like she can date anyone who presented themselves, even if they look sad or lost, but she also feared some wouldn't take a 'no', and she'll end up  _ killed _ .

"They already knew you're gonna reject them anyway. It's okay. Don't feel like it's your responsibility to date them, Yachi-san." Kaido gave her a reassuring smile and Hitoka could see a little of Ennoshita in him.

Hitoka tightly closed her eyes, she could feel a headache starting, "I just don't understand what they see in me?" She mumbled, enough for Kaido to hear, "It's not like Yuki and I are alike." Are they mistaking her for Yuki? Or perhaps settling for her because they knew her friend wouldn't even dare to give them time? 

Yuki is basically a goddess. She could par with Shimizu, except their personality differs. 

She, on the other hand, was on the average side. Just good. Enough. Okay. Meh.

The middle blocker chuckled, "Are you sure about that?" 

"Why?"

"I mean, have you heard of what the people are saying about  _ you _ ?" She could almost see a smug on his face, like he was proud of something, something she still doesn't know, but wouldn't want to either.

She pouted a bit, "Well, it's kind of overwhelming. I think they're overestimating me." She wasn't  _ that _ beautiful, or pretty. Nor someone who excels academically, not even artistically. 

"It's not just how pretty you are."

Kaido glanced at her after the compliment, "It's how you approach people that makes you attractive, _wantable_. They want to date you because you are a _girlfriend_ _material_."

"Yuki is unarguably a  _ star _ . She's an athlete and a model, with a fun personality." That, Hitoka nodded at his statement, agreeing as they both shared the same admiration. 

"Still, people are not just drawn to tall, long black haired women who can spike and pose and be a queen." Kaido stopped for a second, thinking a bit before continuing, "They also like cute  _ things _ , lovely pleasant people." He helped her pick up the balls, "I don't think you really give yourself enough credits but you're pretty and without a doubt, capable. The best manager we could ever had, Yachi-san." 

Kaido smiled at her and she swore, her heart almost skipped a beat, "But like I said, it's also how you are towards the people who approach you. You give them,  _ us _ , the supportive and caring vibes. Bright yet at the same time, calm and collected, especially when you stand beside us in the court. People actually  _ like _ you, not because you are Yuki's friend, but because you're Yachi." 

Kaido gave him a soft pat on her head. Whilst Hitoka wanted to cry, and she did, only just a little. Her eyes almost dwelled tears but she stopped it before it even rains.

"Thank you, Kaido-kun. I didn't know it like that." She really didn't. Most of what she heard if not too much, too shallow. Some of them were really expecting her to be perfect, saying she turned them down, because they couldn't reach her high standards. The only standard she have right now for a man is a kind-hearted one, and Kaido would basically fit in. Some even daubed her as aloof. She nearly choked when one of her classmates said there are petty humors of her stating she might be a sadist in bed, or a masochist, even a switch.

Yachi was by far not anymore innocent when it comes to sex. But just because she knew doesn't necessarily mean she was into it.

How could she? How could she hurt someone during pleasure activities? Last time she checked, she was a vanilla. She even got a score of 97% vanilla on a website test (opened and taken in her private browser). She would rather enjoy love making with someone slowly and as intimately as possible rather than  _ hurting or getting hurt _ by her significant other. She haven't tried any of those two but she can already identify herself. She wasn't too particular either when it comes to sexual desires.

Another sigh left her and she walked away with the thoughts.

It was almost six in the evening when they finished. Some boys of the team invited her to dinner which she refused. She had assignments and projects to do, even few commissions that needed to be done within the week. She waved them goodbye before walking out of the gymnasium.

Hitoka was lost in her thoughts as she made her way to the gate, thinking what to cook and eat for dinner. Hot stew would be nice, the air is getting colder as they reach the month of October. As she typed and listed all the ingredients she needed, she didn't see someone in front of her and ended up bumping into it.

"Sorry— she stopped midway upon recognizing who she bumped into.

"Hey." It was Sawamura Daichi.

"He-hey."

She heard him chuckled, for a reason she not know of, then he asked, "Are you okay? I didn't hit you?" Hitoka wanted to refute, she hit him with her face when she bumped into him, but she decided to keep it to herself.

"Y-yes. I mean you didn't hurt me." She wanted to kick herself from stuttering. Why was she so nervous? 

"Waiting for the bus?" 

She shook her head, "Uh, no, I just live near here. You?"

"I'm fifteen minutes away. Usually, I walk but I kind of hurt— ah, I mean, wanted to, just take the bus for a change." There was a change in the tone of his voice and Hitoka wanted to ask more, but decided to not push through. 

Silent fell. The two of them stood there, not speaking. 

Hitoka realized this was the first time they talked to each other ever since. They were once teamates, a manager and a captain of a team. And usually they should be in more comfortable, less awkward terms and they were. They did. She almost thought they had the chance, an idea of being together, actually  _ together _ . 

They were really close to each other. Until they weren't anymore. 

It's just that time happened, and due to both their worlds not clashing together, they fell apart. So to say Hitoka was disappointed, was an understatement and something she couldn't fully accept yet.

It was a surprise they enrolled at the same University. Hitoka would admit she was glad and excited to spend her college life with him. Hopefully to continue what they started. She has someone she was familiar with. Bonus points, she liked him. That, she could only shyly disclose to herself yet.

But it wasn't the same. Her wish never did come true.

Daichi was a two years older than her. He was taking up criminology whilst she, in advertising. Totally different worlds. They couldn't continue messaging each other or talking to each other. Especially not when people started swarming around her (or Yuki). Then he was also getting his own recognition at his field. Hitoka knew, at some point, they stopped in order to avoid misunderstandings and worse situations toward their well being. With her, knowing that a close interactions with a man, might spark questions and humors. They silently flow away from each other. They just never talked about it.

Hitoka waved him goodbye, and he did too.

A blush from her neck started rising up as for a brief second of their goodbyes and goodnights, they locked eyes with each other. She wished they were the only people in the area. How it would have been fun to laugh and hang out again with him. If only, she could be with him then maybe she could have asked why he was looking at her that way.

As she turned around, she didn't get to see the flush on his cheeks and the longing in his eyes.

He missed her as much as she did. 

**...**

Daichi groaned, a drink in his hand as he moped in front of his two best friends.

"I should have invited her to dinner." 

Sugawara snorted, "Did you chicken out again?" Daichi threw a glare at him, "I didn't."

"Then why isn't she here with us right now?"

"Koushi, come on, don't do that to our friend." Asahi tapped Suga's shoulder.

"I missed her." 

The two cooed at their friend's straightforward confession. 

"Why don't you just confess already? She's not dating anyone, right?" 

Actually, he wasn't sure. Things kind of happened swiftly and before he knew it, he found himself being far away from her. Suddenly, she was out of reach. Out of his league. 

The two stared at their friend then to each other. Observing how their friend became silent and deep in thought.

He felt eyes staring at them and gave them an exasperated sigh, "I'm not really sure."

"Well, we could always ask!" Suga grabbed his phone from his pocket and he quickly reached out to stop him.

"I'll ask her myself."

For the second time around, the two cooed at their friends' bravery. Asahi smiled, "Well, you two were pretty close so it should be okay."

"Yes, yes go ahead. Invite her out!" Suga cheered on his best friend. Daichi pulled out his phone and scrolled down his messages to find her name.

"What, it's been a year since you last talked?"

He pushed his friend away, "Stop looking at my messages."

"How sad." Suga commented and Daichi couldn’t help but grimace at the idea that it has been more than a year since they last talked to each other. Their messages were dry as the desert and he couldn’t urge himself to type and just casually ask.   
  
Asahi glanced at the worried look on his friend’s face, “Maybe you could do it by writing a letter?” An unsure suggestion came out his mouth and almost expected a laugh. 

Suga just lightened up at the suggestion, “Yes! Nothing beats a traditional way to invite someone out and confess.”

Well, a letter was pretty outdated but the thought behind it would look more meaningful. Especially if it's Yachi. Daichi thought to himself. It may be awkward considering the letter is from him, someone she knew, someone she was once closed with. They’re strangers now to each other and admittedly, he spent nights wondering what could he have done to prevent it. Yachi is becoming more and more popular.

Still, he felt like he wasted an opportunity and that he should do something to at least gain back their friendship, even just for a little. He could just push back his feelings first and start over again.

It wouldn’t hurt to try. __

Monday came and Daichi was fidgety, it may not seem like it on the outside but he was becoming more and more uneasy as the end of class is nearing. He  _ knew  _ Yachi had errands for the club. Ah, the volleyball club. If he wasn't focused on his course, he might have joined in again for extracurricular and great exercise, but aiming to be a policeman seemed to have a lot of things prepared for them.

He had walked quite long and passed through two buildings already to reach hers, it was a stride of ten minutes and he found himself huffing. The restlessness inside him could have added as he was almost out of breath the moment he stepped into her floor.

He tried his best not to look wary as he walked, hoping no one would take a second look and realize he was an outsider, from a different course.

She shouldn't be here, that Daichi knew. He had someone he knew from the team and they should be out of practice by five in the afternoon. It's quarter to four now. 

The heavens must have heard his prayers as he saw there was no one in the classroom. He spotted the black bag at the chair near the window and he almost ran towards it, clutching the piece of envelope inside his pocket. When he got near and saw the bag partly open, he took a moment to see what was inside. His eyes wide at the sight. He did a double look, crouching a bit to examine what was inside, what it says, what it meant.

After realization, Daichi took a step back, the back of his left hand covered his mouth and his face flushed. 

He gulped. With the slight wavering of his right hand, he dropped the letter. He didn't knew but he knew he almost ran. As if someone has seen him, caught him and now they're going after him.

_ The bag was black, almost the same casual bag she had during high school. But everything inside was bright pink plush. Some he could determine as a headband cat ears, pink collars and chokers, even the handcuff was pink. There was even a thick book stating a clear title 'welcome home, baby girl' and a magazine.  _

And Daichi wasn't ignorant. He knew what it meant. He fucking knew what the things are for. The magazine was already a giveaway. 

He got out of the building and he almost swore, shut his eyes for a second and bit the inside of his cheeks to stop his thoughts from wandering.

His face reddens at the thought of what he saw in the bag. 

"Damn it."

Daichi knew to himself he was rather conventional. Never had to ask himself or search for something more or  _ particular _ . He knew making love was enough. He was a bit aprehensive about having quite short twist if it comes down to his own sexual desires. Simply, he knew who he was in bed.

But the thought of Yachi wearing the pink choker, her bright brown eyes looking up at him, he knew there was a part of him  _ wanting. _ And then suddenly, he was plagued with the idea of her calling him 'Daddy'.

"Shit." He muttered a curse under his rigged breathe. Crouching and sitting down. Not giving an ounce of care to some people staring at him. 

He was utterly damned. And boy, was he thought he was okay but he wasn't.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it and do give me insights on how I could do better. Thanks for reading!


End file.
